Les Malefoy ont horreur d'être ignorés
by dragonwing4
Summary: Oneshot. Peut être lu ou non comme une annexe de Changer le passé. Rating pour quelques vulgarités. De quoi Drago veutil parler à Harry ? Et pourquoi sembletil tant lui en vouloir ? Non slash.


Note aux lecteurs de « Changer le passé » : Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de « Changer le passé », mais le premier one-shot que j'ai jamais réussi à écrire. Je ne sais pas si vous savez la satisfaction que l'on éprouve à accoler ces trois petites lettres à la fin d'une histoire, mais en tout cas, pour moi, elle est incommensurable. Et ce récit pourrait bien ne pas rester enfant unique, si Dame Inspiration le veut. Cependant, pas de panique, je n'oublie en aucun cas « Changer le passé » ! Ayant reçu de nombreux mails me demandant si je l'avais abandonné, j'ai créé avec ma sœur un groupe yahoo! dont vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil, et qui vous permettra d'obtenir des informations sur l'avancement de nos fics. Sans vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Dédicace : A tous mes revieweurs de « Changer le passé », qui n'ont pas oublié Harry Davies malgré plus de 7 mois de silence radio.

Dédicace spéciale : A ma petite sœur qui doit me supporter, mais qui est enfin en vacances (la veinarde !), et à Mélanie, qui continue de me harceler alors que Céline a laissé tomber depuis déjà un certain temps. Félicitations pour ton permis ! J'espère que cette modeste fic te satisfera, même si ce n'est pas « Changer le passé », et que ton cher Rogue n'est pas très présent !

Les disclaimers standard s'appliquent.

* * *

**Les Malefoy ont horreur d'être ignorés.**

— Potter.

Harry leva la tête et haussa un sourcil, méfiant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

A ses côtés, il sentit Ron se retourner à son tour et put presque visualiser son froncement de sourcils. Autour d'eux, une bonne partie de la tablée des Gryffondors fit silence et posa des regards curieux sur la scène, puis une ou deux insultes fusèrent dans la direction du Serpentard. Drago Malefoy, cheveux blonds plaqués sur le crâne, expression arrogante en place, les ignora royalement. Campé sur ses deux jambes derrière Harry, les mains sur les hanches, Draco fixait le Survivant d'un air revêche.

— Faut qu'on parle, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

— Ah ouais ? Et on peut savoir de quoi Harry pourrait vouloir discuter avec toi ? intervint Ron.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais, Weasley ! fit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Ron s'empourpra fortement et serra les dents, laissant Hermione poser une main sur son bras et jeter un regard venimeux à Malefoy, qui laissa son regard traîner plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la main de la jeune fille, avant de hausser un sourcil sarcastique. Hermione rougit devant le sous-entendu évident, mais son regard se fit noir, défiant le Serpentard de dire quoique ce soit.

Etonnamment, Malefoy l'ignora à son tour totalement pour se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

— _Alors_, Potter ? s'exclama-t-il impatiemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils, troublé par le comportement de Drago. Le Serpentard ne manquait généralement aucune occasion de lancer quelques piques aux Gryffondors en général, et à Harry et ses compagnons en particulier.

A bien y réfléchir, Malefoy s'était tenu relativement tranquille depuis quelques temps. Quelques sarcasmes au détour d'un couloir, quelques regards noirs lorsque leurs yeux avaient le malheur de se croiser, mais aucun coup bas. Pas de rumeurs malsaines ou de tentatives de leur faire perdre des points. Peu de gens avaient remarqué — après tout, les examens de fin d'année approchaient, et Malefoy était toujours aussi virulent dans ses insultes et son dégoût pour les Gryffondors. Son dégoût, oui. Sa haine, non.

Plissant les yeux, Harry se leva et enjamba le banc pour le rejoindre. Malgré tous les efforts que Drago mettait à demeurer ferme dans son dédain et sa quasi-indifférence, Harry perçut nettement l'éclair de surprise qui traversa brièvement son visage.

'Persuadé que je t'enverrais balader, Malefoy ?'

— Harry ? s'exclama Ron, incrédule. Tu ne vas quand même pas le suivre ?

Harry se retourna brièvement et envoya un signe de la main à ses amis.

— Vous monterez mes affaires pour moi, ok ? Je vous rejoindrais dans la Salle Commune.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis acquiescèrent.

— Ne sois pas en retard, Harry.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers son dîner. Ron jeta un regard mauvais à Malefoy, qui exprimait sa perplexité par l'élèvement d'un élégant sourcil, avant d'imiter son amie.

Harry, cependant, comprit la mise en garde cachée, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers la table des professeurs. Au centre de la tablée, le professeur Dumbledore discutait avec animation avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. Sentant son regard, il ne fit guère que jeter à Harry un coup d'œil de ses yeux bleus perçants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son interlocuteur. Le jeune Gryffondor sourit, interprétant cela comme un accord tacite, et fit face au Serpentard, qui le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

— _Alors_, Malefoy ? fit-il, sarcastique.

Malefoy reprit aussitôt contenance et renifla hautainement, puis lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le Hall. Harry lui emboîta le pas, jetant machinalement un dernier regard derrière lui.

A quelque distance de Dumbledore et Flitwick, Rogue fixait d'un air pensif le dos de Drago, ses deux mains jointes devant son visage, les sourcils froncés. A son tour, il saisit le regard de Harry, et leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement, avant que le Maître des Potions ne retourne à son repas.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis rejoignit sa Némésis derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Drago le conduisit à travers le dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de passages secrets qu'était Poudlard. Harry suivit dix bonnes minutes en silence, avant de commencer à perdre patience.

— Où est-ce qu'on va exactement, Malefoy ?

— Ta gueule, Potter.

Après cette répondre ô ! combien instructive, Malefoy se retourna et jeta un bref coup d'œil au couloir désert qu'ils venaient de traverser. Un geste qui commençait à devenir une véritable manie.

Malefoy était nerveux.

Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le cacher, même Harry, qui n'était pas spécialement observateur, s'en rendait compte. Plissant les yeux, il fixa longuement le Serpentard, pesant le pour et le contre.

Finalement, lorsque Drago s'arrêta pour l'énième fois à un croisement pour scruter les environs dans une démonstration limpide de paranoïa — d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient croisé strictement personne depuis leur départ de la Grande Salle —, il poussa un énorme soupir et l'attrapa par le bras, avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir de gauche.

— Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Ta gueule, Malefoy.

Harry le traîna à travers un long couloir, s'engouffra derrière une tapisserie camouflant un escalier caché qu'il gravit, tourna quelques coins, et déboucha finalement devant un pan de mur nu. Dès que Harry eu lâché son bras, Malefoy jeta des coups d'œil suspicieux aux alentours.

— C'est quoi, cet endroit ? Ca me rappelle quelque chose… Et, au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?

Occupé à passer et repasser devant le Serpentard, Harry ne répondit pas.

Il faut savoir que les Malefoy n'aiment pas être ignorés. Ils ont même horreur de ça.

Fulminant, Drago fit un pas en avant…

— Pott… !

Et trois pas en arrière. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, puis se dirigea vers la porte qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

— Eh bien quoi, Malefoy ? Un sorcier de sang pur et d'éducation respectueuse comme toi n'est sûrement pas étonné par l'apparition d'une salle enchantée à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Malefoy lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre tandis qu'il entrait à la suite du Gryffondor, la mine méfiante.

— Je me souviens, maintenant. C'était ici que toi et tes groupies vous retrouviez pendant la cinquième année, pas vrai ?

Le Serpentard eut un sourire hautain, et Harry savait très bien qu'il pensait à la même chose que lui : c'était par la faute de — ou grâce à, selon le point de vue — Malefoy que Harry et ses « groupies » s'étaient fait prendre par cette chère et regrettée Umbridge. (A peu près aussi regrettée que les fameux Scroutts à Pétard de Hagrid. Moins, en fait.)

Harry claqua bruyamment la porte, effectivement propulsant le Serpentard hors de sa transe d'autosatisfaction. Il se retourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et un avertissement dans le regard.

A sa grande surprise, ou du moins, il en aurait été ainsi quelques mois auparavant, Malefoy se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour examiner la salle. Petite et peu meublée, elle ne mettait à leur disposition qu'un ou deux sofas et une table basse. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, et l'éclairage était fourni par deux simples torches frappées du blason de Poudlard.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et Harry devina une nouvelle fois ce qu'il pensait : en aucun cas, cette salle n'aurait pu contenir l'AD au grand complet. Normal, puisque ce n'était pas celle qu'ils utilisaient pour s'entraîner. Du moins, d'une certaine perspective.

Harry s'avança et s'assit, puis prit la parole pour distraire le Serpentard :

— Ici, on devrait être tranquille. Personne ne pourra entrer tant que nous serons à l'extérieur.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que Harry avait réclamé de la Salle à la Demande : un endroit où ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés, ni écoutés, comme en témoignait l'épaisseur visible des murs, probablement doublés de sortilèges.

Malefoy lui envoya un coup d'œil suspicieux, pas dupe pour un sou, mais s'assit tout de même face à Harry. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

— Bon, Malefoy, c'est toi qui voulais me parler ! s'impatienta Harry. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'attendre que tu daignes ouvrir la bouche !

Drago lui envoya un regard noir, puis se pencha en avant pour le scruter. Pris de court, Harry se renfonça dans son siège.

— Ca fait un moment que je t'observe, Potter.

— Ca fait six ans que tu m'observes, Malefoy, et j'ai appris à considérer ça comme un mauvais signe.

— La ferme, Potter. Je te parle de cette année.

Harry haussa un sourcil étonné, mais Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer sa perplexité.

— Tu as refusé de réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Tu passes une bonne partie de ton temps libre à la bibliothèque, ou dans le bureau de Rogue ou de Mac Gonagall. Tes notes en Transformation et en Sortilèges augmentent, et tu es le meilleur élève en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, tu disparais quasiment tous les week-ends, et tu te permets régulièrement des incursions nocturnes dans la Forêt Interdite sans que qui que ce soit n'y trouve à redire.

Harry cligna des yeux. Une fois.

— Alors, Potter ? fit Malefoy en se rencognant dans son siège d'un air sournois.

Deux fois. Puis trois.

— Tu m'espionnes !

Drago renifla dédaigneusement.

— Oh, je t'en prie. Je suis un Serpentard… Mais pourquoi tires-tu cette tête, Potter ? Quelque chose à cacher, peut-être ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton sardonique.

Harry lui renvoya un regard noir.

— Dans ce genre de périodes, tout le monde a quelque chose à cacher, Malefoy, réliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Sur ce, si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à dire…

— Pas si vite, Potter.

Harry se retourna et remarqua que Drago s'était également levé pour le fixer.

— Ce qui me chiffonne le plus dans tout ça, Potter, c'est que tu aies laissé tomber le Quidditch. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, même ça, ce n'est pas assez bon pour Le Grand Harry Potter ?

Harry retint une grimace. Le ton qu'utilisait Malefoy surlignait presque en fluo les majuscules narquoises que le Serpentard affublait à ses derniers mots. Il plissa les yeux.

— A chacun ses priorités, Malefoy.

— Oh, pardon, c'est vrai que Monsieur Le Sauveur Du Monde n'a pas de temps à gaspiller avec un jeu futile. Monsieur est occupé.

Drago ne haussait pas la voix, mais son ton était lourdement empreint de colère, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Harry aurait d'hors et déjà fait mentir la Prophétie en s'écroulant ici et maintenant.

— Tu crois que ça me plaît, peut-être ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe. Tu veux ma place ? Je te la donne, Malefoy ! Mais je doute que ça aide qui que ce soit en dehors de ton ego surdimensionné !

Malefoy sembla aussitôt se hérisser et fit un pas en avant.

— Non, mais regardez qui parle ! Pauvre petit Gryffondor pourri gâté de…

— Explique-moi où est ton problème, Malefoy ! cria Harry par-dessus ses insultes. Explique-moi, parce que là, je ne vois pas ! Tu devrais être heureux, non ? Serpentard va gagner la Coupe, cette année !

C'était, malheureusement, la vérité. Malgré tous les efforts de Ginny, Ron et des autres, le départ de Harry et des jumeaux, sans compter Angelina et Katie, avait été un rude coup à l'équipe. Les nouveaux, bien que prometteurs, ne disposaient pas encore de l'expérience de leurs prédécesseurs, et si les Gryffondors parvenaient à mener des matchs honorables et à se classer second de la Coupe, les Serpentards menaient tout de même par une confortable avance, et il aurait fallu un miracle pour que le dernier match de l'année, Gryffondor vs Serpentard, change quoique ce soit à l'affaire.

Lorsque Harry avait fait part de sa décision de ne pas réintégrer l'équipe après le fiasco Umbridge, une grande partie des Gryffondors n'avait pu le croire et n'avait eu de cesse de le faire changer d'avis. Ron lui-même lui avait fait la tête deux bonnes semaines avant de finalement comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas cela de gaieté de cœur, loin s'en faut. Hermione, quant à elle, l'avait tout de suite soutenu — et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été fan de Quidditch. Petit à petit, les Gryffondors avaient accepté le fait qu'avec le retour de « Vous-Savez-Qui », le Survivant ait d'autres soucis que la Coupe de Quidditch. Et pourtant, Harry s'en voulait toujours.

Etrangement, Malefoy fit un pas en arrière devant l'éclat de voix de Harry, et sembla pâlir encore un peu plus. Ses yeux brillaient d'une sorte de rage pleine de frustration, et ses poings serrés tremblaient de colère. Cependant, il ne prononça pas un mot.

Le silence s'étira quelques instants tandis que Harry attendait une réponse. Quand il devint évident que rien ne viendrait, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sombre au Serpentard, se retourna et sortit.

Resté seul, Drago se rassit lentement et se força à desserrer les poings et à se calmer.

— Très bien, Potter, murmura-t-il entre ses dents — parce qu'un Malefoy ne marmonne pas. Il n'y a que Lui et ses Mangemorts qui t'intéressent, pas vrai ? Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu.

Il se leva et quitta à son tour la salle, puis partit sans un regard en arrière vers la Salle Commune de Serpentard, ne prêtant aucune attention à la porte qui disparut dès qu'il l'eut refermé.

Un Malefoy ne _supporte pas_ d'être ignoré.

* * *

Harry retint de justesse un bâillement et resserra un peu plus sa Cape d'Invisibilité contre lui, avant de jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs au couloir qu'il traversait. Depuis que, deux jours auparavant, Malefoy lui avait fait part de tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir mais qu'il savait quand même — fichue fouine —, Harry se montrait plus attentif lors de ses « incursions nocturnes » — comme le Serpentard les avait appelées.

Tournant à gauche, veillant à ne pas toucher l'armure qui gardait le coin, il s'avança vers une gargouille bien connue.

— Nid de cafard.

Un murmure et la statue se déplaça silencieusement sur le côté. Sans perdre de temps, Harry s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et laissa l'escalier enchanté le porter jusqu'au seuil du bureau de Dumbledore. S'avançant, il leva une main pour frapper au battant, mais s'arrêta brutalement en tendant des bruits de voix de l'autre côté de l'huis. Hésitant, il se rapprocha encore un peu et tendit l'oreille.

'Juste pour être sûr que je ne dérange pas.'

— … Malefoy…

L'attention de Harry se focalisa instantanément sur la conversation. Priant pour que le vieux Maugrey FolŒil ne se trouve pas dans la salle, sous peine de quoi il ressentirait très vite un sentiment flagrant de déjà-vu, Harry colla sans plus de manières son oreille à la porte.

— … ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, Albus, disait la voix de Rogue, mais le changement est plus que flagrant. Il y a quelques jours à peine, le jeune Mr Malefoy exprimait une certaine indifférence envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sans être totalement opposé à l'idée de rejoindre son père dans Ses rangs, il me laissait toutefois penser qu'il restait possible de l'en dissuader. Aujourd'hui, il paraît clairement décidé à devenir Mangemort.

Sursautant, Harry recula et fixa le battant sans le voir. Très vite, il reprit ses esprits et se remit à écouter attentivement.

— … surprenant, lui parvint la voix de Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy s'enflamme rarement pour quelque chose, surtout avec une telle soudaineté. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui a pu provoquer ce changement ?

— Il y a deux jours, Mr Malefoy a pris Mr Potter à l'écart. Le lendemain, il montrait des signes d'agitation…

— Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas convaincu que votre jugement en la matière soit tout à fait objectif, Severus, mais si vous dites vrai, il serait intéressant de savoir ce qui a pu se dire entre eux…

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. Le regard vague, il se retourna et repartit sans un mot.

* * *

— Eh, regardez, voilà les vipères ! s'exclama Colin Crivey.

Harry se détourna un instant de sa conversation avec Ron pour suivre le regard du jeune cinquième année. A l'autre bout du Grand Hall, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard au grand complet se dirigeait vers le stade pour son entraînement bihebdomadaire, Draco Malefoy à sa tête. L'équipe de Gryffondor revenait tout juste de son propre entraînement et s'était vue rejointe par quelques supporters ayant assisté ou non à la séance, parmi lesquels figuraient Harry et Hermione. La mine sombre, ils regardèrent approcher leurs adversaires.

Malefoy se contenta de leur jeter un regard mauvais et un sourire narquois, et passa la tête haute. Suivant son exemple, l'équipe de Serpentard poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter, adressant aux Gryffondors quelques rires moqueurs et remarques désobligeantes.

Aux côtés de Harry, Ron serra les poings et les dents, faisant un énorme effort pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge. La surveillance vigilante d'Hermione avait sans doute beaucoup à faire avec son étonnant self-control.

Les Serpentards sortirent finalement du château.

— Bon sang, si je m'écoutais…, grogna Ron.

— Il me semble évident que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose, Ronald Weasley, le mit sévèrement en garde Hermione, laissant le jeune homme faire prudemment un pas loin d'elle. Ca va, Harry ? Tu as l'air bizarre…

Harry resta silencieux et immobile quelques instants, pendant que les autres Gryffondors se remettaient en marche.

— Il m'a ignoré, finit-il par répondre, le regard toujours fixé sur les Grandes Portes.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil perplexe.

— Harry… ? fit tentativement Ron, avant que son meilleur ami le frôle sans le regarder.

Ron prit un air offusqué et se retourna.

— Eh ben, surtout, ignore-moi !

Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il courut à la suite de l'équipe des Gryffondors, les rattrapant à mi-chemin de l'escalier. Ignorant Colin qui cherchait à l'attirer dans sa conversation avec l'un de ses amis, il rejoignit la tête du groupe et tapa sur l'épaule d'Alice. La jeune fille se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

— Il faut que je te parle, Capitaine.

* * *

— Les deux Attrapeurs plongent dans un piqué fulgurant ! Serait-ce le Vif !

Harry entendit vaguement le stade exploser dans un brouhaha d'encouragements et d'acclamations, mais le bruit était plus qu'à demi assourdi par le sifflement furieux du vent contre ses oreilles. Juste devant lui, le bord de la robe de Quidditch de Malefoy fendait l'air à quelques centimètres de son nez. Le Serpentard avait aperçu le Vif à peine un dixième de seconde avant lui. Mais un dixième de seconde fait toute la différence avec de bons balais.

Harry n'était pas convaincu que son manque d'entraînement ait quoique ce soit à voir avec la situation actuelle. A vrai dire, il était persuadé du contraire. L'expression sur le visage de Malefoy lorsque le successeur de Lee Jordan — un Serdaigle dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom — l'avait annoncé d'une voix tonitruante avait valu bien plus qu'un long discours.

A l'annonce de son nom, Harry avait jailli de l'ombre des vestiaires et s'était élancé sur le terrain pour son tour d'honneur. Et tandis que le commentateur expliquait son retour inattendu aussi tard dans l'année aux spectateurs quasi hystériques qui l'acclamait, Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles confondus, un Serpentard, debout au sol, son balai à la main, le fixait. Son regard était si fixe et pénétrant, son attention si terriblement exclusive, que Harry s'était à son tour tourné vers lui.

— Les deux Attrapeurs sont maintenant au coude à coude, et le Vif d'Or continue de nous tenir en haleine !

Malefoy tremblait. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Harry savait qu'il tremblait, et que ses doigts serrés sur son balai faisaient pâlir ses articulations. Peu à peu, son expression changea, et un sourire indéchiffrable naquit sur son visage. A cet instant, même si Harry n'était pas Legilimens, il savait ce que pensait Malefoy. Ce que ces yeux gris lui disaient, c'était…

— Malefoy remonte ! C'est incroyable, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bien jouer qu'aujourd'hui ! L'Attrapeur des Serpentards donne enfin la pleine mesure de ses talents !

'Je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable, Potter ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner une victoire facile !'

Un demi-sourire avait à son tour trouvé son chemin sur les lèvres de Harry, et ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il signifiait.

— Stupéfiant ! Magnifique ! Incroyable ! Très chers spectateurs de ce dernier match de la saison 96-97, n'oubliez jamais ce à quoi vous êtes en train d'assister : un duel d'Attrapeurs comme on en n'a jamais vu à Poudlard ! Même les Batteurs et leurs Cognards se tiennent à l'écart !

'Je n'y pensais même pas, Malefoy…'

— Ils sont tous près, maintenant ! Un dernier mouvement et… Oui ! Par Merlin, vous avez vu ça ? Qui l'aurait cru !

'Mais n'espère pas trop quand même.'

— Harry Potter vient d'attraper le Vif d'Or ! Une figure de haut niveau exécutée par un jeune prodige du Quidditch pour conclure un match incroyable ! Gryffondor gagne par 320 à 140, et _remporte la Coupe_ !

Chez les Gryffondors, un miracle est toujours possible.

* * *

— Potter…

Harry tourna la tête et salua le nouveau venu d'un regard inexpressif.

— Malefoy.

Drago lui rendit la pareille, puis s'assit sans plus de manières près de lui, malgré l'herbe légèrement humide. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, exceptionnellement silencieuses, tandis que Harry reprenait sa contemplation des étoiles, la tête rejetée en arrière, appuyé sur les mains qu'il avait posées derrière lui, et que Malefoy, assis en tailleur, fixait sans les voir les gradins du stade en déchiquetant quelques brins d'herbe.

— Potter…

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

— L'année prochaine… Pas question que tu laisses tomber le Quidditch.

Le ton était ferme, le regard noir aussi. Harry lui sourit, un sourire franc et sincère qui prit presque le Serpentard de court. Puis il se laissa aller en arrière sans répondre, s'allongeant paresseusement dans l'herbe.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? vint enfin la réponse narquoise. Tu t'es découvert un penchant pour le sado-masochisme ?

Il y eut un sifflement d'air et le bruit mat de la chair contre la chair, un « Oouuff ! » prolongé, et un Harry plié en deux se mit en devoir de dorloter son estomac martyrisé. Malefoy renifla, puis se permit un sourire satisfait.

Les Malefoy sont des personnes très particulières. Parce qu'assez arrogants par nature, ils prêtent rarement attention aux autres. Mais lorsqu'une personne retient chez eux cette même attention, ils feront tout pour s'accaparer la leur, même quelque chose d'aussi stupide que devenir le serviteur d'un mage noir. Son père, séduit par la puissance et le charisme du jeune Tom Jedusor, avait commis cette erreur et tenté de devenir l'homme le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un pion parmi d'autres, rangé sur une jolie étagère en attendant de pouvoir se servir. Mais un pion est un pion, et Harry Potter n'a que faire des pions.

Alors, quant à Drago…

* * *

Quelques coups à la porte de son bureau retinrent l'attention d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et accessoirement dirigeant de l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et livra passage à la silhouette d'un sixième année de Serpentard, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris, et à l'air satisfait de celui qui sait comment obtenir ce qu'il désire.

— Excusez-moi, professeur. Je vous dérange ?

Oui, les Malefoy sont vraiment capables de beaucoup de choses pour satisfaire leur soif d'attention. Même se dresser contre le Mage Noir le plus puissant du siècle.

Parce qu'un Malefoy a horreur d'être ignoré.

FIN


End file.
